


Training

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bratting, Dom/sub Undertones, Feathers & Featherplay, Humor, Ice Play, M/M, NSFW, Sensation Play, Sexual Tension, Slightly - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober Day 11 - Sensation play/BlindfoldsIt was only meant to be a training exercise, honest.OrDerek plays with Stiles while he's blindfolded.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm sorry for creating this, it's mostly for my own amusement.

It was only meant to be a training exercise, honest. But Stiles just looked so damn tempting sitting cross-legged on the floor, pulling a tie over his eyes and tying it behind his head in order to cut off a major sense. In order to achieve connection with his Spark, he needed to trust in not seeing to believing, but just to feel the motions through his body. Derek was supportive, of course he was, but this was a sight to behold. It was rubbing his mind in all the gutter-filled filth that brought them together.

So, Stiles couldn’t blame him when Derek found a feather hanging around the closet, plucking it from the jacket and sneaking close to his boyfriend, and running the very tip against Stiles’ neck. The teenager jolted a little from the feeling but otherwise didn’t react, much to Derek’s displeasure. So he tried again, tickling the feather against the back of Stiles’ neck. This time he got a reaction; a shiver and the tensing of Stiles’ lips as he loses his concentration. Derek should feel bad about it, but from the way his mate smells, the uptick of his heart with the waft of arousal that comes from the way he flicks the feather over Stiles’ ear. He didn’t really feel terrible about it.

Pulling his hand away, Derek let Stiles stew in the darkness for a moment, watching the way the teen tilted his head in order to find where his partner was. Stiles didn’t dare take off the blindfold or move from where his hands were clenched on his knees. He knew better than to move when he wasn’t told otherwise, he’s been down this road before. Stiles shivered with a whimper when he felt Derek’s breath against his cheek, and the wolf grinned before pecking the side of Stiles’ mouth. “Should I leave you be? To concentrate?”

The teen scoffed, but otherwise didn’t say anything. It was clear that the question was rhetorical; Derek was going to fuck with him however he pleased until he had his enjoyment. Also, from the way Stiles’ cock was stirring, already beginning to leak a little in his underwear, the wolf knew the answer would just be _don’t leave me like this_. Instead, Derek pulled away once more and Stiles felt the footsteps walking away. For a moment he tried to focus on what his wolf was doing but when he heard a clink of something in the kitchen, Stiles began to get an idea. They had done something like this before, when it was a hot summers day and Stiles didn’t stop fucking complaining that it was boiling. Derek came back with gentle footfalls and Stiles thought that he was going to get something to introduce whatever they were going to do, when he whined from the dripping of icy cold on his forearm. “Oh, is that cold?”

Stiles just let out a huff as he breathed through the sudden drop in temperature, ignoring the way Derek sounded like he was most likely wearing a shit eating grin. He couldn’t get any higher on Stiles’ arm, with the teen’s sleeve in the way so he moved to the other arm, giving it the same icy cold treatment that made Stiles gasp and shudder. He made sure to check in on his partner’s scent, but most of the time Stiles was just surrounding himself with the wet smell of precum. Taking a handful of the ice, Derek held it over Stiles’ head and just let it drip over his hair and down his face, seeping into the blindfold. Stiles tried to control his breath from the sudden onslaught over such a sensitive area, eyes shut behind the blindfold as the material started getting damp with freezing water. His hair was beginning to drip, the water trailing down his back and bringing forth goosebumps. “F-_Fffuck_.”

“Oh baby, is it too much for you?” Derek cooed, taking into account the teen’s shaking. He continued to hold his hand over Stiles’ head, letting the water fall down over his hair because he knew his partner would tell him if he was going too far, would have said a safeword by now. Derek could also see in his partner’s lap, the lump from his twitching cock, aching to be freed from its confines and be allowed to cum. Stiles’ grip on his knees were knuckle-white, but he was being good, didn’t move them. There was obvious sexual tension, but what Derek wanted was just to have fun in the moment; he was known for being a little shit in the bedroom and changing things up to make Stiles see stars.

So without further ado, Derek pulled his hand away and dropped his handful of slightly melted ice into the bowl. Wiping his wet hand on his trousers, he hummed for a moment and allowed himself to watch Stiles shiver but stay put. He was such a good boy. But he didn’t feel like being a good Top.

Derek poured the rest of the bowl over Stiles’ lap, making the teen squeal and break his formation, pulling himself out of his cross legs and standing up, panting heavily and ripping the wet blindfold off his face. The wolf had already vacated the premises, but his laughter could be heard down the hallway. “Fucking, _damn_ you Derek! I know where you _sleep_!”

For now though, cock soft and almost shrivelled from the sudden freeze, all Stiles wanted was to get out of his soaking wet clothes and take a hot shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As always gimme them kudos, comment how Stiles should get revenge, and subscribe for more!


End file.
